Blood Drops
by CiaraFray260600
Summary: Anna is a ghost and she kills anyone who dares come into her house, but then Cassio comes along and she doesn't kill him, but why? Could Cassio break Anna's curse and give her, her life back or could someone come back for Anna and drag her down to the pits of hell? Could Anna find love? Rated T for swearing and gory scenes...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I have a new Fanfic for you :) Its about Anna dressed in Blood, I love this story so much but in this one its from Anna's point of view :) I hope you like it and please share your thoughts afterwards :Dxxx**

* * *

Its all I can hear, the pitter patter of the blood dripping onto the old, creaking floor boards...but in some way its comforting to me.

Sighing I walk down the hall and make it to the stairs, its an old house but it makes me feel happy to still have it.

The stairs groan as I walk down them, hand on the broken banister and as I get to the front door I hear a rustle in the kitchen.

I tilt my head and roll my eyes as I hear the scrapping of tiny claws.

"Stupid mice," I mutter and walk threw the living room and into the kitchen.

I see them a bunch of them, eating out of a decades old bird seed bag and smile.

I kneel down and one of them looks up and tilts it head, it cautiously walks over to me and I cup my hands and lay them on the dusty floor, smiling as it steps into my cold palm and cuddles into my thumb.

I bring my hands up to my eyes so i can see the little guy and notice that he's a lot smaller than the others.

"I know what it feels like to be the odd one out, trust me," I said and gave him a little pat on the head and he squeaked.

"You can stay here if you like," I say to him and he turns his head and looks longingly at the bird seed that the other mice are eating.

I lift my head and growl as the other mice ravage on the seeds.

I stand and place the little mouse on the counter.

"Stay!" I say to him and he sits.

I walk over to the other mice and they all turn around and drop the seeds that are in there mouths.

I don't hurt animals and so I lean down and pick up the back of seeds but when I turn to leave one of them lets out a whine, I sigh and put a handful of the seeds on the floor for them and smile as they slowly eat.

I walk over to the other little mouse and grab a silver spoon out the drawer and fill it with the seeds and put it in-front of him and smile as he jumps onto the food and eats it all in the one go.

I hear the sound of gravel crunching under foot falls and my head whips around and I feel HER wanting to come out.

The little mouse squeaks in fear and I suck a breath into my dead lungs, even though I don't need to and pick him up and place him on the floor, ushering him and his friends out the back door so they don't have to see the gruesome death that was sure to come to the people outside.

"Go!" I say to the little mouse who is looking at me with a worried expression.

"Get out of hear!" I order and he scampers of hesitantly.

I run out of the kitchen and up the stairs, my foot falls not making a sound and when I make it to the top I stop behind the banister and peek down at the door, seeing the 5 teenagers outside.

I twitch as SHE starts to torture me from the inside out.

There is 4 boys and one girl outside and I just hope that they don't come inside the house...because if they do they WILL meet there death.

One of the boys throws a beer can at the house and I feel anger bubble up inside me.

"Anna! Hey Anna! Come out and play, you dead bitch!" he yells.

"Hey come on Mike lets just go, leave it be!" one of them says and I frown.

"Go on Cas, you wanted to see the house, well GO SEE THE HOUSE!" the boy, Mike says to the other boy.

The other boy starts to walk up towards the porch and I shake my head.

"Don't do it! You'll just get hurt!" I whispered but he keeps on walking, no fear showing in his stance and that surprises me.

"Cas! Just come back, there just being asses!" The girl calls and I nod.

_Listen to her!_

But he doesn't and then he takes the first step onto the porch and I start to shake as the change ripples over me and SHE emerges.

I know how I look and it hurts when people scream and try to run...but they never get away.

I still have full control over myself but its the insane urge to kill that SHE lets loose inside me.

He rubs his wrist over the window, wiping off the grime and dirt and peered inside.

I moved away so he couldn't see me but I saw something move behind him and my gaze flickered towards Mike who had a board from _my_ house in his hand.

"CAS!" the girl screamed and then Mike swung and smashed the board across Cas's head and he fell to the ground out cold.

The girl screamed and rushed forward but one of the assholes grabbed her around the waist and picked her up, she kicked and screamed but couldn't get loose, eventually she sagged in the guys arms and burst into tears.

"Chase, come help me chuck him in the house!" Mike yells and I shake my head in disgust.

They pick up the boy and open the door and quickly rush in, dump him in the floor and run back out, shutting the behind them.

I look down the stairs at the boy and notice that his head is bleeding heavily but somethings wrong with me because...I don't need to kill him and SHE isn't making me.

After 5 minutes his eyes flutter open and he looks around and tries to sit up but drops back down.

"See, told you I didn't kill him," Mike says and the girl starts yelling at him.

"Carmel!" the boy on the floor shouts and struggles up onto his knee's, "I'm OK!"

"Cas," the girl, Carmel shouts back, "I didn't know, I swear!"

He rubs his hand over the back of his head and when he pulls it back his scarlet blood is smeared over his palm and he winces and falls down again.

"Jesus, look at him. He's down again. We should probably get him out of here, man. He could have a concussion or something," says the boy who helped throw Cas in here.

"I hit him with a board; of course he's got a concussion. Don't be an idiot," Mike says and smacks him on the arm.

_Thats it!_

I turn down the staircase and start to hover down, flickering in and out of sight to scare them.

_And maybe they'll stay still so we can kill them! _SHE says and I crinkle my nose because I don't want to kill them but I know it is going to happen, there on my porch...within arms reach and that means I can kill them.

I watch as the boy next to Mike eyes flickers up to me and they bulge.

"JESUS, JESUS!" he yells.

"What?" Mike shouts, sounding irritated.

"The stairs, look up the fucking stairs!" he shouts and Mike's eyes flick up to me and he turns green.

"FUCK!" he says and I go into my solid form and go down the rest of the stairs.

I look at the boy on the floor and he looks mildly scared and shuffles back, bumping into the wall, but I'm under no obligations to kill him but Mike...

I take long strides in mid air towards the window next to the door and thrust my hands threw it and grab Mike who screams and cries, kicking wildly in the air.

"Let me go, let me go, man, it was just a joke! It was just a joke!" he pleads with me but I have no control over my actions.

I set him down on his feet and he takes a step back, towards the door and I bare my teeth.

I pull my arms back and then thrust them forward...right threw his chest and then push my arms side-ways...tearing him in two.

I hear the other boys outside scream and trip down the porch stairs.

I look down at the two halves of Mike laying on the floor and smile as his eye twitches.

_Don't fuck with me next time! Well it looks like there won't be a next time!_

I hear the door open and the sound of a body dragging across the floor-boards and look up just as a sixth boy drags out Cas.

I hear the girl crying and the cars start and then there's silence and I change back to my normal self and drop down onto the ground.

I feel thick liquid slip between my toes and look down and grimace as Mike's blood pools on the floor.

I grab a half of him and start to drag it to the basement, when I get there I pull him down the stairs and to the back of the horrible room.

I got to a free wall and dumped the half there, almost instantly the ground chewed him up and when he reappeared it was in the wall.

I walked back up the stairs and grabbed the other half of the body, doing the same thing.

When I was done I ran up the stairs and into the old bathroom and turned on the water in the shower and got in.

I showered in my dress but the water never washed away my blood, but that only came when I was HER.

Once I was finished I walked back down the hall towards the stairs, eyeing my mothers old bedroom.

I went down the stairs and around to the back door and smiled when I saw my little friend waiting for me.

"Hi," I said and picked him up, cuddling him to my cold chest.

He squeaked happily and I walked into the living room and sat on the sheet covered couch.

I set him in the corner of the couch and pulled the sheet around him to keep the little guy warm.

"I really have to name you," I said and he gave a tiny tired squeak.

"Hmmm," I said and snapped my fingers, "How about Squeak?" I asked and he nodded his tiny head.

I ran my finger over his soft little head.

"Goodnight Squeak," I said and gave him a little kiss.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

**Share your thoughts? **

**I might post another update today, remember I said MIGHT!**

**Speak to you soon my Lovelies!**

**Love Ciara:Dxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I said that I might post another chapter today and I am :) I hope you guys liked the last chapter, but this will be the last one for the day...I have 3 other Fanfics but there not about 'Anna Dressed in Blood', there about TMI (The Mortal Instruments) so if you like TMI please do go check them out :) Ok just so you guys know, I like reviews :) They tell me that the people that are reading my fanfic are enjoying what I'm putting on here and so if you have the tiniest bit of liking for my fanfic, REVIEW! Cause I like reviews :)xxx I will hopefully post every few days but like I said I do have other fanfic's to worry about too :) I hope you like this chapter and well ENJOY! :Dxxx**

* * *

I felt it and jerked up.

I ran over to the window and growled as I saw the boy who hurt his head getting out of his car.

Running back over to the couch I picked up Squeak and he lifted his head tiredly.

I ran into the kitchen and put him on an old raggy cloth in the corner of the bench, hoping no one found him there.

"Stay here and don't move!" I told him and he curled up into a little ball.

"Anna?" the boys voice called.

I turned and changed my form, hoping it would be enough to scare him off.

I hovered up to the roof. Sometimes if someone came in I crawled around on the roof and jumped down behind them and killed them, but I only wanted to scare this one away.

I crawled into the living room and looking down, he was standing there, a strange knife in his hand.

I made a few clicking noises and he spun around.

_Nice reflexes._

I crawled around and clicked a few more times but he just didn't seem scared.

"Anna?" he called again and I pushed off the roof and landed on the ground gracefully.

He jumped back and I narrowed my eyes and clicked, but he stood his ground and raise his knife.

I barred my teeth at him.

"What!?" I rasped in my dried out, croaky, dead voice.

He licked his bottom lip and swallowed.

I tilted my head and looked at his knife, it was strange, it radiated an odd power.

"Why have you come back? I didn't kill you, do you think that was easy?" I asked and he stared for a second, then shook his head.

"I've come to kill you Anna," he said and I laughed and shook my head.

"No one can kill me!" I said and he lunged for me.

I dodged and came up behind him and shoved him forward, he flew into the wall, but got back up again.

He came at me again, slowly this time, trying to suss me out but he never would.

I kept on kicking him away each time he would come at me.

"Why don't you just give up?" I asked and he shook his head and finally just stood there.

"Because this is what I do," he said and I shook my head.

"Do you want to be dead?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"No."

"Then go away," I rasped and he shook his head.

I clenched my teeth in anger.

"What is your name boy?" I ask and he looks a little shocked.

"Theseus Cassio."

"Theseus Cassio," I test out on my tongue and like the way it just roll's off of it.

"Theseus Cassio Lowood," he says and I nod, "But everyone calls me Cas."

"So Mr. Lowood, you have come to kill me," I say, testing him.

"Someone already did that," he says and sadness creeps into my chest.

"Someone did, yes," I say sadly and watch his reaction, its shocked, "But you never will."

"My dad and I have put more ghosts in the ground than we can count," he says proudly.

"You should go fetch your father then," I tell him and sadness registers on his beautiful face.

"I can't."

"And why not?" I ask.

"He's dead!"

I look down.

"My father died when I was young too," I say and he nods.

I change my form and drop to the ground.

Looking at his face I see his eyes travel over my body and smile.

A memory flashes in my vision of me with my father, holding hands...happy.

"Anna."

My eyes flash back up to him and he picks up his blade, which was on the floor.

"Go," I order, "I really don't want to kill you and right now it seems that I don't have to, for an odd reason. So just GO!" I say again and he raises his knife.

I feel myself start to hover above the ground as anger radiates threw me.

_Who does he think he is! Kill him!_

_No!_

"I'm not leaving until you're back in the ground!" he says and I see his body tense.

Anger bubbles to the serfice and I change fully.

"I was never in the ground," I hiss.

He lunges and I kick out and throw him across the room.

"YOU FOOLISH BOY!" I spit and he jumps up again and slides under me, I fly up higher.

"JUST GO!" I yell.

"Just let me kill you!" he mutters and power flows threw me.

"I'll never let you kill me," I spit and he flies at me again but I knock him down.

I spin and kick out. sending him flying time and time again, but he doesn't give up.

"Why don't you want to dye? It would be peaceful!" he says and I growl.

I stare down at him, "Peaceful! After all I've done, there is no peace in a house full of death!" I screech.

I grab his shirt and lift him up, kicking the knife out the door, "I can't let you kill me!" I shout and say it again and again.

I throw him out the door onto the gravel.

"I NEVER WANTED TO BE DEAD!" I cry and slam the door shut, just as he hits the ground.

I turn and watch out the window as he grabs his knife, gets in his car and drives away.

Tears stream down my cheeks and I rush into my bedroom and cry onto my decades old, dusty pillow.

Eventually I cry myself to sleep...

* * *

**Hope it was good! I am putting little bits of the book in but its not going to be the whole book in Anna's point of view I'm changing it too :) The story is different!**

**Reviews please!**

**Love Ciara:Dxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I have another chapter here for you! Yaaaaay! As I said yesterday, please review! I hope you guys are enjoying my Fanfic and if you want me to read yours PM me :) I'm quite happy to read any Fanfic...as long as it isn't about 1D, 5SOS or Justin Bieber cause I DON'T like them! LOL :Dxxx**

* * *

Something tickled my nose. I opened my eyes and met the tiny blue eyes of Squeak.

"Squeak, what are you doing?" I asked and he squeaked and turned towards the door.

I cupped my hands and scooped up Squeak.

"What's wrong?" I asked and got up and walked down the stairs, that's when I sensed _him._

I set Squeak on the banister.

"Not him _again_!" I growl but don't bother changing.

I walk to the window and watch him; sitting on the gravel, not moving, just watching.

He sits like that for 3 hours and then gets up and leaves.

**5 days later...**

I sit on the ground, waiting for him.

I was finally going to talk to him...but he wasn't here at the usual time this morning.

Squeak came over to me and sat down, giving me a little squeak of reassurance.

"I really don't think he's coming this time Squeak," I said and scooped him into my palms, giving him a little kiss on the head.

Squeak had become my best friend over the past few days and so I fed him and took care of him.

My head whipped up as I heard the sound of crunching gravel.

I smiled and got up, placing Squeak on the floor when I saw him walking down the driveway.

I left the door open in invitation and backed into the living room.

He came straight in and walked around.

"Anna, You here?" he called and my stomach fluttered in a way it never has.

"Cassio, I'm in here!" I called back and he came rushing into the room and when he saw I was ok, he smiled.

"Hi," I whispered and smiled as he moved closer to me…but he hadn't brung his knife this time, because I couldn't fee it.

"Where's your knife, ghost boy?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I don't need it here," he said and happiness shot threw me.

"I thought maybe I could show you something...something that...will let you know me better," I asked and he looked a little shocked but nodded.

I started to walk out the room but when I didn't hear his footsteps I turned and saw him looking at a picture of my dad and me.

I reached out and slipped my hand into his, he jerked and looked at me and I smiled and started tugging him along.

We arrived at the basement door and I shivered at the feeling of death radiating up from inside.

"I can't go down any farther, you'll have to go down alone. I'm sorry," I said and shivered in fear.

"Alright," he said and opened the door and went in, shutting it behind him.

I heard his footsteps beneath me and shuddered.

_He might die down there!_

"Mike?" I heard him ask and then he cried out.

"ANNA!" He shouted and the door to the basement started rattling and I screamed in fear.

"ANNA, PLEASE HELP ME!" Cassio yelled and I took a step towards the basement door.

_YOU CAN'T! THE PAIN!_

A little squeak interrupted my thoughts and I looked down as Squeak sank his little claws into my white dressed and climbed me like a tree.

I picked him up and whimpered in fear, closing my eyes as he nuzzled his little mouse nose under my ear and gave a little reassuring squeak.

_Remember the pain! What was it like to die?_

Anger coursed threw my dead veins and I changed.

I opened my eyes as Cassio cried out and swore.

I shot towards the door and when I opened it, I near well took the thing off of its hinges.

I placed Squeak on the floor and cracked my knuckles.

Stepping onto the second step something wet encircled my foot, I looked down and my mouth opened a little...Blood.

Storming down the steps I saw all the ghosts of the people I'd ever killed, surrounding Cassio, who was clutching his leg.

"Get away from him!" I hissed and they all spun around and fear flashed in their dead eyes.

I hovered forward and they all backed up and thats when I saw it...a baby, crying on the floor, its neck at a horrible angle.

"I SAID MOVE!" I screamed and they all shot back and disappeared into the walls.

"Anna!" Cas whispered and I leaned down and helped him up, changing my eyes so he was less worried.

He smiled and I looped his arm around my neck and started walking, dragging half his weight.

When we got to the top of the stairs I shut and locked the basement door behind us and walked Cassio into the living room and sat him down on the couch.

"Ouch, they pack a punch," he said and I nodded.

"They're ghosts, what do you expect," I said and tear a piece of the sheet over the couch off and wrap it around his leg.

I walk into the kitchen and riffle threw the cupboards, looking for anything to keep away infection...I find a bottle of 50 year old whisky.

When I walk back into the living room with two glasses and the bottle Cassio eyes me and I smile.

"No medicine, sadly. But this is the same, so please let me," I said and poured a good amount into the glass and handed it over to him.

He took a sip and sighed.

I looked down at the gold liquid in my glass and raise the glass to my lips and take a sip.

I nearly dropped the glass as the liquid burned all the way down my throat.

"Thats enough for me," I said and handed him my glass, which he drained in seconds and sighed.

I picked he bottle up and handed it to him, and he smiled in thanks and tipped it up and sculled down nearly all the liquid inside before i grabbed the bottle and put it on the table.

"Thats enough for you too," I said and he nodded.

"Well would you like to give me the grand tour?" he asked and I smiled and nodded, standing up he wobbled a bit and laughed.

We walked up the stairs and I avoided mums room like the plage.

"Anna can I...ask you something?" Cassio asked and I turned and nodded.

"How-uh I don't know how to put this," he said but I already knew what he was going to ask.

"Just ask Cassio, its ok," I said and nodded.

"Anna the first family that came to live here...how did they die?" he asked and I looked down.

"There was a father, mother, little boy and a new born," I looked up at him as the memory of them flashed in-front of my eyes...all dead.

"They came in and at first I locked myself in my room and didn't come out, even though it drove me half mad," I said and swallowed.

"But one day the little boy went around opening all the doors and searching the rooms, but my door was locked and so he went and found the key that I had hid so well and opened the door...I couldn't control myself and so I stood there, hovering with my head down, he screamed and ran to his father and I followed him. The father was a big man but no match for me and so I crawled around on the rough as they huddled up in a group." A tear ran down my cheek as I remembered the sound of the boy crying, begging for me to leave them alone.

"The father turned away for a split second and I grabbed him...and tore his limbs out, his screams echoing threw the house. There was blood everywhere and so I switched all the lights out and then the baby started crying, the mother tried to calm it down but it was so upset," as I said it I looked over the railing and down towards the living room...where I had killed the father.

"The boy started to pray and that _her _angry and so I went back in and grabbed the him, putting my hand over his nose and mouth to stop him from praying, but he kicked and screamed, his tears running down my hand and I just got so angry and-and..." I closed my eyes and watched the scene play out behind my eyelids.

I opened my eyes and looked at Cassio.

"And so I ripped his head off." Cassio's eyes went wide with sadness and fear and a tear ran down his cheek.

"I didn't mean to do it! I just wanted him to stop crying and screaming and it happened so fast," I said and let out a sob of pain as I remembered the little boys head bouncing off the ground and stopping at the wall, his last moments of terror still featured on his face, he would have been so handsome when he grew up, with his chestnut curls and big blue eyes...

"The mother was calling out to him and when he never answered, she set the baby down in a little rocking crib and walked out...she didn't make it back, because I stabbed her in the neck with her own kitchen knife...," I said and Cassio shook his head.

"The last was the baby and it wasn't hard to find, the little girl, Lily if I remember correctly was wailing for her mother. I tried to stop, I tried so so hard but I couldn't. I picked her up and cradled her for a minute, fighting with myself and wanting to tear my own head off...but _she_ eventually won." Cassio shook his head and put his hands up.

"No I don't want to know anymore! Please stop!" he cried and I shook my head.

"You have to know, you asked!" I sobbed as I remembered the big green eyes and platinum blonde hair on little Lilly.

"SHE got so mad that I didn't want to kill the child and so SHE took total control and...snapped her neck," I said and Cassio cried out and I dropped to the floor as the tears came.

"I NEVER WANTED TO DO IT!" I screamed and my power surrounded me as I started to rise up into the air, fire shooting out of my palms.

"I WANTED TO KEEP THE BABY AND RAISE HER AS MY OWN!" I screamed as the house started to shake from my emotions.

"ANNA!" Cassio called and my burning eyes shot over to him.

"I know you didn't want to do it!" he said and my lower lip trembled.

"BUT I DID DO IT!"

"No! It was HER! She did this to you! Don't let her control you, Anna! You're an amazing girl, you just can't see it!" he cried and tears ran down my cheeks as I fought HER, telling HER she wasn't in control.

"You can do it Anna! I know you can!" I heard Cassio say and smiled.

I lowered myself slowly as SHE screamed inside of me and then a hand clasped my own and I opened my eyes and looked into Cassio's blue ones.

My knees gave out from underneath me and he caught me around the waist and pulled me flush against him, burring his face in my hair as I cried into his shirt.

"I've got you, its ok! Its over now," he whispered and I sobbed.

He picked me up and walked me into the living room, placing me on the couch.

Squeak ran up to me and jumped on my chest, cuddling into me.

Cassio came and scooped Squeak up and placed him on the table and laid down next to me.

"You did well, Anna," he said and I looked away.

"No I didn't."

"Well I think you did," he said and I looked at him and my eyes shot to his lips, which were parted and very kissable.

He leaned forward and so did I.

Our lips brushed against each other and then the front door opened and slammed shut.

"CASSIO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" someone screamed and I shot up, off the couch and over to the far wall.

The girl, Carmel and the boy who helped Cassio were standing looking at me.

I grabbed my head and leaned down, trying not to shift.

Hands wrapped around me.

"Anna, calm down!" Cassio said and I growled.

"I...Can't," I got out as SHE battered me from the inside out.

I shifted and shoved him away and looked up at the intruders.

I screamed and they backed up, away from the door.

I started towards them and then something slammed into me...Cassio.

"Anna! Fight her!" he cried and I closed my eyes and shifted back, trying to hold it.

I looked up at him and started to shake.

"Go...get them out of here!" I ordered and he nodded and jumped up.

"GO!" I screamed and they all ran to the door.

SHE roared inside of me and I screamed as I shifted and ran at them.

Cassio saw me coming and shoved the girl and boy out the door, making them trip an fall.

He jumped out and slammed the door.

I shifted back and fell to the floor in exhaustion, panting like a dog.

I looked out the window and smiled when I saw Cassio staring at me from the car window, I nodded reassuringly and flicked my hand to say that he could go, I had to rest anyway.

He mouthed 'See you soon' and then left.

I stumbled into the living room and slammed into the sofa, asleep before my head even hit the pillows...

* * *

**:'( Poor Anna! I know this chapter was a bit sad but I hope you still liked it :)**

**Speak to you soon my Lovelies!**

**Love Ciara:Dxxx**


	4. Authors Note!

**Hello everyone! **

**I hope you guys are all enjoying my fanfics and I'm sorry to say that there's only probably going to be weekly updates from now on, sorry :( But I have school and as much as I want my life to revolve around my fanfiction, it can't :( I hope that all you people out there that have read my fanfic's are enjoying them and I'm so happy with the wonderful comments I'm getting :) It brightens my day! One thing that will hopefully happen is that my chapters will get longer :) I'll try contribute a little everyday so that when the chapter finishes it will be long and will sum up the amount of chapters I should have done all in one :) I hope you all have a wonderful week and I will hopefully speak to you next week!**

**TTFN my Lovelies! xxx**

**Love CiaraFray260600! **


End file.
